The present invention relates generally to external rearview mirrors as accessories of automotive vehicles.
Known external rearview mirrors usually include a set of a mirror plate, a mechanical or electrical device for regulating the position of the mirror plate which includes an activator fixed to the mirror plate, transmission cables or an electrical cable extending from the activator, and levers or an actuating button located in the interior of the vehicle and connected to the cable. The mirror usually includes a support structure fixed to the actuator of the mirror plate, a housing with an opening directed to a region behind the vehicle and accommodating the mirror plate, the mirror plate activator and the support structure. The housing is fixed to the support structure. A vertical pivot point is partially located in the housing. A stabilization device for the mirror position is incorporated in the support structure and assembled in an articulated way around the post. A base is fixed to the side of the vehicle and has a protuberance, in which the inner end of the post is fixed. A reinforcement structure is provided in the base.
In conventional constructions of this type, a number of the components is formed of an adequate plastic. Some components are composed of metal alloys such as the support structure for fixing the activator of the mirror plate, the housing and a part of the stabilization device, the vertical post of the base which forms a part of the stabilization device, and the reinforcement structure of the base. This complicates the production process of the mirror since it is necessary to handle two different materials in the production line and provide correspondingly two types of equipment for the corresponding processes and/or to have two types of supplies. This complicates the production process and makes it more difficult. Another disadvantages is that the components of different materials must be assembled with one another, which also complicates the manufacturing line.
Also, when the mirror includes the parts of different materials fixed to one another generally by screws, more defects can occur due to the production process and/or from vibration during the use and/or the differences in the fatigue places of the materials and/or the differences in the material under the actions of conditions of use, environment and/or others.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an external rearview mirror which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an external rearview mirror in which the support structure, the post and the reinforcement structure are composed of a plastic material similar to the plastic material of other components, the support structure has a main part with a fitting part of a fitting device for fixing of the support structure and a housing to one another, the main part is provided with towers and/or eyelets and/or similar receptors of screws for fixation of the activator of the regulating device to the support structure, the main part also has a window for passage of the cables of the regulation device, the support structure has a lateral part formed as a sleeve and forming a part of the stabilization device articulated around the post with an inferior end having an indented structure, the main part, its feeding parts and its towers and/or eyelets and/or similar receptors and the lateral part in form of the sleeve and its indented side are formed of a plastic material and in a sole part.
When the external rearview mirror is designed in accordance with the present invention, it eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art and provides for the highly advantageous results.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.